The invention relates to a voltage surge protection device comprising at least one input designed to be connected to an electric power supply system, at least one output designed to be connected to an electric circuit to be protected, and voltage surge limiting means connected between the inputs and outputs to protect said electric circuit against voltage surges able to be applied on the inputs.
The invention also relates to an electronic circuit comprising one such protection device.